Love unlike any other
by Kkurama7
Summary: Kiba likes naruto,but little does he know a certain blonde has his sights set on a certain inuzuka. Depending on whether I decide if this is a one-shot or not I'll add more chapters. Also the rating will eventually become m in later chapters. I'm not sure if I'll continue to make stories ...this might be my only one forever
1. Chapter 1 feelings discovered

Kiba was an 18 year old whose best friend was Naruto who unbeknownst to kiba had a huge crush on him. **kiba POV** _knock knock knock_ ,"who could that be at such a late hour" thought kiba. He opens the door and sees naruto his long time crush standing there he asks "wh-what are you doing here naruto?" _"I better not mess this up"_ thinks kiba to himself. "Hey kiba! I was just out walking and thought I'd stop by to say hello." He says blushing and hoping the inuzuka wouldn't notice. "I just wanted to come over because I want to tell you something that's very important,I want you to hear me out before you say anything OK? Naruto says to kiba." OK I'll hear you out naruto" replies kiba. "I've really liked you as more than a friend for so long but I've always been afraid that you would hate me,if you don't want to be friends anymore I understand" says naruto. " _i can't believe he just said that ! "_ thinks kiba. "Oh naruto I've had a crush on you for so long too I've just never thought you liked me like that" replies kiba. Then naruto locks lips with kiba as they embrace each other in a passionate kiss . naruto licks kibas lips asking for entrance to explore the cavern that is his mouth. When they stop for air naruto says " I've wanted to do that for so long ". "So does this mean that we're boyfriends now?"asks kiba. " I suppose it does " replies naruto. They both go and lie down on the couch and embrace each other not letting go for even a minute.


	2. Showing off

Hey people I'm back I've finally gotten a little confidence to write more all thanks to flyin9dra9on99. So without further delay the next chapter however they will continue to be short until I have much more confidence.

Timeskip one week

Naruto and kiba were walking through town holding hands while getting stares from people passing by. "Hey kiba?" Naruto asks. "Yeah naruto?" Kiba replies. "Why are people staring at us like that?" Naruto whispers worriedly. "I'm pretty sure it's because we are holding hands in town." Kiba chuckles. "Oh...maybe we should stop then if people don't approve." He sighs becoming sad. "Nope,not going to happen naruto. I'm proud to be your boyfriend and people can either accept it or piss off." Kiba somewhat yells. Naruto starts blushing from that statement and keeps getting more and more red. "That's so sweet kiba,I'm glad you feel that way because I don't want to stop this." Naruto replies still blushing. They soon run into Sakura while walking through town. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto calls out. Sakura turns to find who's calling her name and notices naruto and kiba holding hands. "Hey guys, why are you guys holding hands in town and when did it become official?" Sakura asks. "It became official last week and because we can duh." Kiba replied. "Well I'm very happy for you two because it's so darn cute!" She hugs them momentarily forgetting her massive strength. "Uh Sakura...if you want us to live to continue our relationship you should let us go please." Naruto and kiba both struggle to say. "Oh I'm sorry guys I forgot about my strength!" Sakura replied. "Anyways let's go to tsunade and see if she has any missions for us huh kiba?" Naruto asks. "Sure let's do it naruto, we could use a good mission." Kiba explains. They make their way to tsunade's office and once they arrive knock on the door to enter. "Come in!" Tsunade shouts. They open the door and walk to her desk. "Hey tsunade do you have any new missions for us?" They both ask in unison. "Actually no I don't at least not right now."Tsunade responds looking up from paperwork. "Oh ok then,we'll see you later grandma." Naruto says. He just narrowly dodges the heavy book tsunade throws at him,they both exit and start walking out of the building. "So kiba what should we do now?" Naruto asks. "I don't know,what do you want to do?" Kiba responds. "Well we could train or go out on a date." Naruto offers. "Yeah let's go on a date, just the two of us let's say ramen ?" Kiba offers. "Yes! That would be fantastic kiba!" Naruto exclaims. "Ok let's go then!" Kiba kisses naruto on the cheek and they set off to the ramen shop.

A/n: well hope that was better than the first chapter ...I think I did much better so if you want leave a review but just be nice about it . I don't like mean people or comments they ruin my day. So until next time


End file.
